


Pride

by rynthae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gay Pride, KageHina Week, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pride, Soft Hinata Shouyou, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynthae/pseuds/rynthae
Summary: Every spring, like clockwork, Hinata wore something outrageous. Instead of his cream-colored hoodie, he'd risk breaking dress code with rainbow socks, rainbow jewelry—even rainbow shoes.It wasn't until after Hinata confessed—after they'd become an official couple—that Kageyama understood why.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Pride

Every spring, like clockwork, Hinata wore something outrageous. Instead of his cream-colored hoodie, he'd risk breaking dress code with rainbow socks, rainbow jewelry—even rainbow shoes. Once, he'd even worn rainbow fishnets underneath his volleyball shorts to practice. When Kageyama, face burning and eyes straying, yelled that it was inappropriate (it was—this was volleyball, not the runway), he was surprised at the half-hearted glares he received in response.

It wasn't until after Hinata confessed—after they'd become an official couple—that Kageyama understood why.

"Kageyama! Do you want to go to Tokyo with me this weekend?" Hinata shouted, sliding across the gym to Kageyama while the rest of the team cleaned up.

Kageyama brandished his mop, wary of Hinata's unbridled excitement. "All right," he agreed, wondering just what the hell he was getting into.

"Great!" Hinata leaped at him, wrapping his arms around Kageyama's shoulders and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

The rest of the team groaned and chuckled at the display of affection, and Kageyama pressed one (just one) kiss into Hinata's unruly hair before pushing him off. "Save it for this weekend," he grumbled, reddening.

Kageyama didn't realize until long after he'd gone home that he hadn't asked why Hinata wanted to go to Tokyo that weekend. Shopping? Watching a volleyball game? Either way, he figured as he rolled over in bed, the answer would still be yes. Despite his complaining, Kageyama treasured extra time with his tiny boyfriend.

He packed what he'd usually pack (plus a few volleyball-related extras), and when Hinata met him early in the morning to catch the train together, he wondered, briefly, if he'd under-packed for the trip. Hinata had twice as many bags and wore mismatched rainbow socks. One came up to his ankle; the other came up to his knees. Kageyama raised an eyebrow as Hinata yawned and leaned against him, then wrapped an arm around Hinata properly and pressed a kiss into his curls.

"Come on, dumbass, the train's waiting," he murmured, voice fond.

Hinata mumbled something incoherent, grabbed Kageyama's sweatshirt, and pulled him down into a kiss.

This early, with the sun still touching the horizon and no one to see them, Kageyama relaxed into it. He wrapped his arms tight around Hinata and kissed him back, soft at first, then more deeply—until they pulled apart, dark red and breathless.

"One more," Hinata insisted, tugging at his sweatshirt.

"We're gonna miss the train," Kageyama warned him, but he still leaned down to kiss Hinata again, sweet and languid, savoring the taste of him.

"Again," Hinata purred, pulling Kageyama down to kiss him again.

Kageyama lost track of how many kisses they shared—enough to miss the train, at least. Still, he couldn't bring himself to be mad when—crammed into a crowded train with Hinata pressed against him—the shorter boy smiled up at him with unabashed love.

Kageyama tried to hide his smile and failed.

When the two finally arrived in Tokyo, Kageyama was surprised to see that Hinata had booked a room at an inn for them. Surely whatever it was—shopping, volleyball, or otherwise—it could be done in one day, right?

He meant to ask why Hinata had gotten a room for them, but instead blurted out, "how did you afford this place, anyway?"

Hinata grinned, chest puffed out. "I took a few side jobs, it isn't a big deal," he bragged. "It was worth it to spend this weekend with you in Tokyo. It'll be our first one together! Ahhh, Tobio, I can't wait—the parade is going to be so amazing! And I'll finally get to see you all decked out, loud and proud—and we can go out afterward to dinner, and maybe we'll see Kenma, or—"

Hinata continued, to Kageyama's growing confusion, and he finally broke down and asked. "Parade? What parade?"

Hinata looked at him as if he'd grown another head. Then, his mouth opened in an impressive _'o'_ of surprise. "You don't know." It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Know what?"

"Why I asked you here. Tobio! You dumb, perfect idiot, you just said yes anyway?"

"Of course I said yes!" Kageyama retorted, bristling. "I like spending time with you. That should be obvious."

Hinata's surprise melted into a real smile. "It's Pride, dummy. And I wanted to spend it with you."

"Pride?" Kageyama raised an eyebrow, though his heart skipped a beat that—whatever the special occasion was—Hinata wanted to spend it with him.

Hinata pursed his lips thoughtfully. "You don't know about Pride?"

"I know what pride is!" Kageyama grumbled. "It's that thing where you think you're great or right or whatever."

Hinata let out a musical laugh, and Kageyama felt himself falling all over again. "No! I mean, yeah, but—it's an event! It celebrates people like us. Whose love falls outside the norm, but is just as important. People who have to fight for the right to love openly, like us! This weekend, no one has to hide if they don't want to—we can be loud and proud of who we are and who we love, and fight for our rights!"

Kageyama forgot how to breathe for a moment, feeling moved. "They celebrate volleyball players in love?"

"No, aughhh, I meant boys who like boys, like you, or boys who like girls and boys, like me, or girls who like girls, or people who are transgender, and a bunch of others, you big idiot!"

Kageyama frowned, a little confused. "Oh."

"So, tomorrow we wear bright rainbow colors to show that we are loud and proud of who we are, and everyone else will, too!"

"...Oh." Kageyama's gaze strayed worriedly towards his backpack on the floor with a simple change of clothes.

Hinata seemed to catch on. He narrowed his eyes at Kageyama's bag. "So... what did you bring to wear?"

It was a loaded question if Kageyama had ever heard one. He sighed. "Jeans and my setter's soul t-shirt."

"Tobio!" Hinata fell dramatically against him, clinging to him as if in the throes of death. "Don't you want to wear something to celebrate with me?"

Kageyama felt his willpower crumbling. He sighed. "Even if I did... I didn't know! So, I don't have anything with me to wear except that."

Hinata groaned, arms around Tobio for support as he sagged against him. And then, he grew quiet. Worryingly quiet.

"Shouyou...?" Kageyama patted Hinata's head experimentally.

"We're going shopping!" Hinata announced, straightening up and grabbing Kageyama's hand, practically hauling him to the door.

"We're.... what?"

"We're gonna find you the best outfit ever! Come on!"

And despite the screams of his common sense, Kageyama folded and followed Hinata out the door.

The shops of Tokyo were enormous, and many were decked out in rainbows like Hinata. More clothes than Kageyama had ever seen in his life stretched before him. As he stood, paralyzed and amazed all at once, Hinata fetched this and that and a few other things and piled them into Kageyama's arms between exclamations.

By the time he was buried in clothes, Hinata finally gave his blessing for Kageyama to go try things on.

The clothes Hinata had picked out ranged from ridiculous to downright confusing. He wrestled with rainbow suspenders, rainbow fishnets (really, who in the world could get those on, anyway?), strappy tank tops and shorts that were ridiculously, dangerously short. He tried on ripped jeans that hugged him like a second skin and graphic tees that proclaimed exactly how gay he really was, and even though Hinata gushed over every outfit, none of them felt comfortable or right.

Just when he was about to give up on the whole thing, Kageyama stepped out with a sigh and stopped. Hinata's eyes were wide, his cheeks pink, and he let out a little 'oh' of surprise.

"That bad?" Kageyama asked warily.

"No, it's _perfect,_ " Hinata told him, walking a circle around him slowly.

Tobio had thrown together the outfit from what Hinata had given him. The black, high-waisted shorts were snug but felt secure. And the rainbow thigh-high stockings were a soft ombre instead of harsh stripes. The crop-top sweatshirt faded from sky blue into butter yellow, and even though it did nothing to hide his stomach, it was comfortable and familiar. The white text down the arms was subtle, uplifting. _'Shine bright.'_ And although the pink tint of the heart-shaped sunglasses was strange, it was light enough to see clearly through.

"But I look..." Kageyama struggled for the right word. Terrible, bad, hideous. "Stupid."

"Bakageyama! You look—" Hinata punched him lightly in the stomach. "You look amazing! Like... guwaaahh, you look so pretty! I'm buying it for you, and you can't stop me!"

And before Kageyama could argue, Hinata was pushing him back into the changing room, stripping his clothes off between furious, adoring words and kisses. Just as Kageyama was getting used to the onslaught of affection, returning Hinata's kisses with equal passion, Hinata grabbed the armful of clothes he'd taken off of Kageyama and ran out the door—leaving Kageyama half-naked and disgruntled in his wake.

It didn't take them long to get back to the inn. Hinata tossed their shopping bags onto a table, and Kageyama pulled Hinata into his arms to steal a deep kiss. Their kisses were equal parts lingering heat and sweet desperation. Their tongues warred, and Tobio dragged Hinata's lower lip through his teeth. Hinata clawed at his clothes, all-but ripping them off as they stumbled into bed together.

By the time they found their way to sleep, the sun had already risen.

***

"Get up, get up, we're gonna miss the _parade!_ "

Kageyama groaned and wrapped an arm around Hinata, dragging him back into bed. He nuzzled into Hinata's throat, pressing sleepy kisses there. "...'S sleep a bit longer," he mumbled.

"We're gonna miss the parade!" Hinata giggled, ticklish under the soft kisses and breath against his neck. He tugged Kageyama into a real, sweet kiss, fingers tangling in Kageyama's hair. "Come on, _up,_ " he insisted between lingering kisses.

Kageyama grumbled, sitting up and feeling anything but awake as he pulled Hinata into his lap. He buried his face in that soft, unruly hair, breathing in the familiar scent. "'M up."

"Liar," Hinata teased, looking up to steal a long, sweet kiss. "Come on, Tired-yama."

He grabbed Kageyama's hands, tugging him to his feet despite Kageyama's complaints, and pushed the clothes from yesterday into his hands.

 _Right._ Kageyama worried his lower lip between his teeth, still not sure that such loud and revealing clothes really suited him at all. He let himself be distracted as Hinata put his on, instead, until Hinata caught on and swatted at him with a pair of rainbow fishnets.

"Come on, get dressed! We're gonna be late!"

"So?" Kageyama tried to tug Hinata close for another lingering kiss.

"So—I want to watch the parade with you, Tobio! I... I wanted to share that with you."

Any thoughts of procrastinating for more sweet kisses evaporated in the wake of that comment. This really meant a lot to Hinata. Instead, Kageyama brushed a strand of fiery hair away from Hinata's cheek, cupping his face. "All right, all right." He pressed one quick kiss to Hinata's lips, then tugged on the high-waisted, black shorts.

They hugged his legs like a second skin, silver buttons gleaming with every movement he made. Next were the ombre rainbow thigh-high stockings. He sat down on the bed, carefully working them on from the toes all the way up his legs, adjusting and straightening them as he went. The crop-top sweatshirt was easy, at least, but before he could put on the sunglasses, Hinata grabbed his face.

"Wait—wait, let me just...." He leaned in, tiny brush in hand, and Kageyama flinched. "Hold still, Bakageyama! You trust me, right?"

Kageyama trusted Hinata with any ball, with his life, and with his heart, but he did not know if he trusted him with a pointy brush near his eyeballs. "Yeah, yeah." He closed his eyes and prayed.

Something soft brushed across his eyelid, surprisingly gentle. Hinata gripped his chin in one hand as he worked across his eyes with a brush and something else with the other, and after a few minutes, Kageyama was finally given permission to open his eyes. Hinata wasn't done yet, though—before Kageyama could pull back, something soft swiped over his cheekbones, nose, and the top of his upper lip.

He raised an eyebrow as Hinata pulled back, whipping out a tube of pink chapstick. Hinata put the chapstick on himself—using more than was probably really necessary, and leaving Kageyama to wonder if this was some sort of weird seduction (if so, it _was_ kind of working). Before he could ask, Hinata grabbed his chin again and pressed a hard kiss to his lips, transferring at least half of the chapstick to Kageyama's lips.

"There, perfect," Hinata grinned devilishly, licking his lips.

"Bastard," Kageyama breathed, though his voice was unbelievably fond.

"Here—take a look while I finish getting ready." Hinata pushed him toward the bathroom mirror and leaned up to press one more kiss to Kageyama's cheek. Kageyama whirled around to catch him for another real kiss, but Hinata had already darted away to finish getting ready, leaving Kageyama alone with the bathroom mirror.

He looked... different. Good different. Hinata had drawn a dramatic smokey cat eye with the eyeliner, and gold-tinged highlighter glowed over his cheeks, nose, and upper lip. His lips carried a trace of satin pink, and a perfect pink kiss mark had been pressed to his cheek.

Like this, the skin-tight shorts that were shorter than Kageyama preferred, the soft rainbow of thigh-high stockings, and the flash of his stomach from the crop-top sweatshirt almost suited him. He felt suddenly less ridiculous and more warm, more right. Was this what pride felt like? If so, he thought, he could understand why Hinata wore such bright colors every spring.

"Hinata—" He turned to find his tiny spiker, and forgot, for a moment, how to breathe.

Hinata looked radiant. Light pink short shorts hugged his thighs above rainbow fishnets and high-top shoes, and a butter-yellow tank top flowed easily around his hips, bearing a vintage rainbow across the front. Rainbow bracelets chimed like bells around his wrists. Along the corners of his eyes, gold eyeshadow caught the light, matching the golden highlighter below. Hinata's eyelashes gleamed like fire against the golden glow. His eyes looked as warm and radiant as amber. His hair curled, wild and soft, and his lips softened to a pink pout that looked irresistibly soft and far too kissable.

"Fuck," Kageyama murmured, unable to move or form a coherent thought.

Hinata only laughed—a bright, musical sound. He spun around to show off his outfit. "What do you think?"

Kageyama shook his head, unable to find the words. He pulled Hinata close, kissing him hard enough to ruin his pretty pink chapstick. "I think you look fucking gorgeous," he managed, finally.

Pink dusted Hinata's cheeks, and he smiled up at Kageyama, arms looped easily around his shoulders. "Not as gorgeous as you," he said, voice soft.

Kageyama shook his head, unwilling to believe it. He wanted to call Hinata a liar, wanted to tell him that he was more beautiful than any sunset, more beautiful than the ocean sparkling in summer sunlight, more beautiful than a shower of stars on an inky night. Instead, all he could manage was, "I love you so, so much."

Hinata beamed up at him, eyes shining, just a little wet with the threat of tears. "I love you too, Tobio. So much." He tugged Kageyama down into one more kiss. "Let's go show our love to all of Tokyo. Let's show them our joy, our pride."

"Yeah." Kageyama couldn't hide the smile that tugged at his lips, and he wouldn't have wanted to anyway. "Let's go, Shouyou."

All his life, Kageyama had thought pride was a bad thing, a dangerous thing. But here, with Hinata beautiful and smiling bright by his side, it didn't feel bad at all. In fact, nothing had ever felt so right and so wonderful as walking out into cheering streets flooded with people and color with the boy he loved by his side.


End file.
